¿Celebramos Halloween?
by Reidland
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como Derek hace feliz a Spencer.


Una historia corta sobre Spencer y Derek, mi pareja favorita.

No poseo a los personajes aunque ya me gustaría.

Espero que la disfruteis y que dejeis vuestros comentarios. Gracias.

**¿Celebramos Halloween?**

El caso había durado demasiado, para ser precisos, 17 días, 2 horas y 3 minutos, (cortesía del doctor Reid), habían tardado en coger a los sujetos desconocidos que habían raptado a cinco mujeres y las habían violado y drogado durante una semana antes de abandonarlas moribundas cerca de un hospital.

Morgan había notado la frustración de Reid durante el caso. Ellos tuvieron que reprimir sus deseos de estar juntos, porque aunque el equipo sabía que eran una pareja, el resto del mundo no y debían ser cuidadosos.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que el joven doctor había perdido la única fiesta que le encantaba, Halloween.

Él había hecho planes para preparar una fiesta en la casa que ambos habían comprado. Sorprendentemente todo el equipo había decidido asistir a ella y cuando estaban a punto de decorar la casa para ello, JJ había aparecido con un expediente en el brazo y un nuevo caso que los había llevado al otro lado del país para resolverlo.

Ahora que el caso había terminado y que volvían a casa sabía que no podían tener una fiesta de Halloween con el equipo pero Morgan se encargaría de que Reid tuviera su fiesta particular y que le hiciera olvidar el caso. Morgan necesitaba el día el libre para preparar todo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina puso en marcha su plan.

Cuando vio que Reid se iba a buscar un café a la sala de descanso, salió a su encuentro. El chico estaba echando su café cuando el moreno la agarró por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello. Reid se estremeció dando la vuelta para regañarlo pero cuando iba a decir algo Morgan lo intercepto dándole un beso suave y luego separándose de él pero dejando su mano en la nuca del otro acariciándolo lentamente haciendo que Reid suspirara.

"Derek…" susurró "estamos en la oficina y debemos terminar el papeleo" Morgan usó su sonrisa más sensual para decir lo que quería.

"Spencer del papeleo quería hablar." El chico lo miró y supo que con aquella sonrisa estaba perdido totalmente, nunca podía negarle nada cuando lo miraba así. Esperó a que siguiera hablando. "Necesito que me ayudes con los archivos, necesito el día libre y…"

"¿El día libre?" se extrañó Reid ¿Qué era más importante que acabar el papeleo e irse a casa con su novio?

"Bebé…"

"¡Qué coño Derek! Quiero acabar el papeleo e irme a casa contigo. ¿Hay algo más importante?" Aquel taco indicaba que Reid estaba enfadado, claro que si no le dejaba explicarse…

"Spencer necesito el día libre para preparar una cita para esta noche" habló todo lo rápido que pudo para no ser cortado por el genio. Cuando lo miró vio que tenía una expresión sorprendida y cuando salió de su estado de shock solo pudo decir "Oh, vale" luego sonrió y le dio un beso.

"Nos vemos en casa a la seis. Será un cita memorable." Y Morgan salió por la puerta dejando al genio con su café y sus archivos.

Cuando uno quería irse a casa parecía que el tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido. Solo agradecía que Hotch había dicho que aunque apareciera un nuevo caso ellos tenían el fin de semana de descanso. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Morgan tenía en mente, hacia demasiado tiempo que no tenían una cita normal. Terminó el papeleo y agradeció que tenía ropa limpia en su taquilla para cambiarse, siempre guardaba algo de ropa por si la necesitaba. Media hora después estaba listo para salir e ir a casa. Llamó a Morgan y se fue.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaba en la puerta, iba a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando Morgan la abrió sin darle tiempo para reaccionar le tapó los ojos con una pañuelo negro. Reid se tensó aquello no era su idea de cita ideal. Iba a protestar pero Morgan le dio un beso y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. "¿Confías en mí?" Reid asintió y se dejó guiar por su amante que le quitó la chaqueta y la bolsa dejándola en la entrada y lo llevó al comedor.

Reid pudo notar el olor a comida, algo entre dulce y salado, no oyó ningún ladrido, por lo que sospechaba que Clooney no estaba en la casa. Podía sentir el aliento de Morgan en su cuello y sus manos calientes en sus hombros. Quería decir algo pero su cabeza parecía haberse quedado en blanco. Morgan se separó de él y eso lo hizo sentirse de nuevo inseguro. Odiaba la oscuridad y tener los ojos tapados no ayudaba a que ese miedo irracional lo invadiera por completo, quiso quitarse el pañuelo pero Morgan se lo impidió agarrándole las manos suavemente.

"Aun no." Susurró en su oído rozándole la oreja y enviando una ola de escalofrío por la espalda. Se quedó quieto esperando el siguiente movimiento de Morgan, oyó el clic del interruptor de la luz y luego como desataba el pañuelo. Cuando se acostumbró a la claridad su cara fue de sorpresa. El comedor estaba decorado con motivos de Halloween, telarañas en las paredes, murciélagos cayendo del techo, alguna que otra araña pegada a la pared, calabazas encima de la chimenea y en la mesa del café, en donde también había un cesto lleno de piruletas de todos los sabores.

Morgan sonreía feliz, la cara de su amante no tenía precio. Sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba todo con detenimiento, hacia días que no lo veía sonreír de aquella manera y él era más feliz por contribuir a ello. Era hermoso de todas las maneras pero cuando lo veía así no podía dejar de amarlo un poco más.

"¿Te gusta?" Se dio la vuelta para darle un beso pero no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a Derek vestido como si fuera un mayordomo inglés. Sabía que no le gustaba disfrazarse, odiaba Halloween por alguna extraña razón que no le había explicado y ahora todo aquello le demostraba que lo amaba más de lo que Spencer podía imaginar.

"Estas muy gracioso en ese traje." Dijo en cuanto dejó de reírse. "Gracias por esto."

"De nada chico lindo, tus deseos serán órdenes para mi esta noche, todo lo que quieras pídemelo y si está en mis manos se os dará."

"Umm… no me lo digas dos veces."

Se acercó al moreno lentamente inclinando un poco la cabeza para besarlo de forma suave, aquel roce lo hizo estremecer y recordar que habían pasado demasiados días sin poder estar solos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello para inmovilizarlo, las manos de Morgan se enredaron en su cintura, el beso fue creciendo en intensidad los dos luchando por el control del mismo, ambos sabían quien iba a ganar, por lo que Reid dejó que Morgan fuera el que ganara, tenía toda la noche para que Derek hiciera todo lo que quisiera y estaba seguro de que no iba a defraudarlo.

Se separaron mucho tiempo después y ambos necesitaban respirar.

"Vamos chico lindo, voy a servirte la cena y luego ya veremos…" dejó la frase sin terminar mirando sugestivamente a Reid que se sonrojó, aun había veces que todas aquellas insinuaciones lo hacían enrojecer, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos y oír todo tipo de proposiciones, no se acostumbraba del todo.

Siguió a Morgan hacia la mesa y se sentó, como le había dicho aquella noche era para él asique Morgan le sirvió la cena, el vino y cuando hubieron terminado, tomaron el postre y un buen café en la sala delante de la chimenea que estaba encendida. Morgan lo había cuidado como nadie había hecho con él antes, agradecía aquellos gestos porque le hacían sentir querido, alguien especial. El, que siempre se había cuidado solo y había cuidado de los demás. Sentirse cuidado por Morgan para variar era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde que había entrado en la unidad y le gustaba aunque nunca lo expresara con palabras y si con gestos.

Cuando habían terminado el café, Reid se sentó a horcajadas haciendo que Morgan suspirara. El chico lo beso en el cuello, lamiendo despacio hacia su nuez de adán en donde se entretuvo un momento antes de seguir besando su barbilla para acabar en sus labios. Morgan gimió cuando el chico le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

"Hoy me has hecho muy feliz, gracias por todo esto… yo… yo no me lo esperaba."

"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, bebé."

"Lo sé, por eso hoy quiero ser yo el que tenga el control, quiero que gimas y grites mi nombre cuando esté en ti y te haga venir entre mis manos."

"Lo prometo, gritaré tan fuerte que voy a dejarte sordo."

Spencer sonrió ante el comentario pero Derek no lo defraudó. Gimió mientras volvían a besarse en el sofá en un beso que parecía que les iba a arrancar el alma. Las manos de mago de Spencer comenzaron por quitarle el chaleco, la chaqueta hacía tiempo que había volado, desató la corbata con cuidado tirando por ella para darle un beso en la boca antes de comenzar a desabrochar la camisa y lamer la piel expuesta desde su cuello hasta su pezón derecho saboreando el sabor de la piel.

"Umm Spencer" gimió Derek, Spencer sonrió y dio el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón intentando que las manos del moreno no le distrajeran. Derek eran un gran amante y sus manos eran un gran arma de seducción y Reid no podía resistirse a ellas. Dejó que le quitara su camisa antes de volver a besarse. Morgan intentó devolverle los besos pero Spencer se alejó agarrándole las manos y lamiendo su cuello.

"Me vas a matar bebé" susurró con voz ronca por el deseo.

"Te dije que hoy era yo el que tenía el control… debes hacer lo que yo quiera"

Derek asintió dejando al genio hacer, en las raras ocasiones que el chico tomaba la iniciativa él lo disfrutaba, aunque le gustaba estar en el control Spencer era más que capaz de volverlo loco de deseo. Siempre era lento, como en aquella ocasión, le gustaba desnudarlo lentamente lamiendo y besando cada porción de su piel, haciendo que pidiera más, deseando más.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos Reid dejó que Derek fuera el que lo besara por todo el cuerpo arrancando un grito cuando besó la punta de su erección y succionó ligeramente. Tumbado encima de la mullida alfombra que estaba delante de la chimenea se agarró a ella con fuerza, gritando y gimiendo ante lo que Derek hacía.

"Dios… para por… favor… voy aaaaaaaaaa… correrme" Derek dejó su caramelo y lo besó en la boca con pasión. Alargó la mano hacia la mesa del café y cogió el lubricante. Spencer lo abrió y se dispuso a preparar a su amante sin dejar de besarlo, arrancando en el moreno toda clase de gritos y gemidos, obligándole a pedirle más cada vez que acariciaba su próstata.

"Bebé estoy listo por favor, te necesito dentro"

Spencer cogió un condón.

"Pónmelo" susurró en su oído. Derek hizo lo que su genio le pidió. El chico gimió arqueando la espalda agarrándose a las piernas del moreno. Era una imagen que a Derek le parecía de lo más excitante y erótica. Deseaba que el genio se moviera pero el genio parecía tener otros planes y antes de cambiar de posición volvió a besarlo.

"¿Estás listo?" el otro solo asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

El genio se movió lentamente colocando las piernas de Derek en sus hombros antes de entrar en él. El grito de Derek lo hizo parar un momento para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión en su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos las caderas del moreno le indicaron que era el momento de empujar. Ambos comienzan a empujar en un movimiento acompasado y totalmente sincronizado. Reid cambia un poco el ángulo tocando con la punta de su polla el punto dulce de Morgan que comienza a respirar erráticamente intercambiando gemidos. Reid susurraba obscenidades mientras empujaba con más fuerza aferrándose a las piernas del moreno sabiendo que aquello volvería loco a Derek que agarró al chico por el culo empujando más fuerte.

"Dios bebé… estoy…"

"Yo también" le cortó alargando una de sus manos para agarrar su erección y comenzar a acariciarla de manera acompasada con las embestidas. Morgan estaba peligrosamente cerca y eso hacía que Spencer siguiera acariciando a Derek cada vez más rápido.

"Oh si… sigue… más rápido…" las palabras eran como música para los oídos de Spencer que notaba que su orgasmo se acercaba también.

"Vamos Derek, córrete para mi" y esas palabras hicieron gritar a Derek tan fuerte que el otro sonrió. Su cara de éxtasis era de lo más erótico y la contracción de sus músculos internos hizo que Spencer con un par de movimientos más se viniera en el interior de su amante. Se dejó caer en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando pesadamente, con sus manos descansando en su cabeza mientras Derek le abrazaba. Dejaron que sus respiraciones se relajaran antes de cambiar la posición y mirarse a los ojos.

"Te amo Derek"

"Yo también chico lindo, espero que la espera de Halloween haya valido la pena"

Reid sonrió besándole en el cuello. Aquella era la mejor fiesta de Halloween que podía desear y la noche aún no había acabado.

Revisad, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.


End file.
